Breathe in Freedom
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: “They were running, they were always running...” [Yami no Bakura X Amelda]


**A/N: **Written for a LiveJournal community 1sentence; 50 sentences for the pairing** Yami no Bakura **and **Amelda (Alister)**.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai, mention of sex and violence.

* * *

**Breathe in Freedom**

**01 – Ring**

Whenever the Ring started glowing, Amelda had to brace himself; the spirit dwelling inside it was not very tolerant if in the appropriate mood, and every time there was some battle to win, and some war to lose.

**02 – Hero**

"Don't play a hero with me!" Bakura hissed, showing the table out of his way; he was not in the best of his moods this evening, having to force his resisting host out of the way to get a word with the redhead.

**03 – Memory**

When nights were dark and cold, and both men were feeling restless, they often drifted back to their past, sharing thoughts on the world and injustice done to them, and soon learned that they had some memories in common, – both had watched their home burning away into ashes and their family dying right in front of their eyes.

**04 – Box**

Sometimes Amelda thought of Bakura as Pandora's box incarnate – rage, greed, and reckless thirst for revenge with only one thing missing – the hope to see it through to the end.

**05 – Run**

He was running, always running, whether he knew it or not, until Bakura put a stop to it.

**06 – Hurricane**

Amelda reminded him of a hurricane, arising suddenly, raging for a while, and then settling down as quickly as it had come.

**07 – Wings**

At one point, Amelda had lost the will to continue living, and Bakura had somehow managed to teach him how to fly again, even though the spirit had his own wings long since broken.

**08 – Cold**

They could be ice and frost to one another, but the chill never lasted for long because Amelda settled down soon and Bakura had lived too long to maintain new grudges when he had the old ones to catch up to.

**09 – Red**

The colour of Amelda's hair reminded him of blood and fire, – two things he had seen on the night his village burnt down and his people were slaughtered.

**10 – Drink**

"I'm going out for a drink," Amelda announced and shut the door behind him; Bakura smirked to himself, knowing full well that the redhead was lying – he did not consume anything alcoholic –, however, he was addicted to something else, _or rather_, Bakura corrected himself, _to some_one_ else_.

**11 – Midnight**

The darkest hours for the duo were not, according to the saying, before dawn, but in the middle of the night when city slept and it seemed as though the two of them would be the only one's alive in this world, and it was a scary feeling.

**12 – Temptation**

Bakura was a temptation you died from, not refused, and Amelda had been drawn to him instantly.

**13 – View**

They had more things in common than they had thought at first, and one of these guilty little pleasures was wandering above roofs of the city at night, enjoying the freedom and the sight from above, when it felt like the city belonged to them.

**14 – Music**

Bakura did not mind sounds, having spent three millennia in silence, but sometimes the things Amelda listened to made him cringe, and then some maiming and breaking was in process.

**15 – Silk**

Amelda's hair felt like silk weaving through his fingers, and the ancient spirit could spend hours obsessing with it, completely mesmerized by their look and feel, while the redhead lay next to him, relaxed and smirking.

**16 – Cover**

There was no need to cover their true selves in front of the other, no need for any pretend games because there was no one to hide from; this relationship was their little haven of freedom, a chance to be who they were.

**17 – Promise**

There were no promises between them, they were here only for as long as it lasted, and would eventually walk their separate ways with no regret, but for now there were dark nights that needed some lighting, and lonely hours that needed someone breaking the silence, and they were one another's distraction.

**18 – Dream**

They both had nightmares almost of the same kind, therefore there were no words needed when one of them awoke with a start and the other was sitting on the bed, intent eyes watching the restless sleep, ready to reach out and shake the other awake when the dreams turned for the worse.

**19 – Candle**

Amelda was sitting cross-legged on the floor and meditating on a candle when a hand slipped down his shirt and a smirking mouth pressed to his neck, sharp teeth scraping against his skin and making him shudder in anticipation; "Discover anything new?" Bakura mocked in regards to his concentration on the small dancing flame.

**20 – Talent**

"Talented, eh?" Bakura snarled, annoyed at the redhead who was still grinning about his victory, but he would not keep that expression for long because the ancient spirit was about to strike back.

**21 – Silence**

The world suddenly fell silent around them, and only their eyes spoke of the burning desire raging inside, their lips met and parted, and met again in a wild dance, clothes were shed and scattered on the way to the nearest bed, but they never made it that far...

**22 – Journey**

Almost every night they, having created their own way of free running, spent a lot of time above the city running, jumping, and moving from roof to roof, competing with one another or a randomly picked car from the streets below until they were completely out of breath, and only then did the duo stop to see which part of the city they had landed in this time.

**23 – Fire**

It was insane, the way his skin burned from Bakura's touch, the way his body arched under him, and the way he wanted more of the sinful touch.

**24 – Strength**

They were both strong, there was no denying it, and they had acknowledged it long ago, agreeing on having found a worthy match.

**25 – Mask**

When they were together and the bedroom door closed behind them, the masks of rage and revenge slipped, giving way to passion and desire, freeing the wild and life-craving spirits inside the otherwise hollow shells.

**26 – Ice**

If Bakura was ice, then Amelda was his fire, according to an incoherently mumbled sentence in the dead of the night when their bodies were twined together on the bed; the spirit knew that the redhead was thinking about someone else who fit the fire-ice equation, because he, Bakura, would always be the wind that came and went, and never stayed in one place for too long.

**27 – Fall**

And they had fallen, Gods, they had, air swishing around their ears and ground approaching fast, but Bakura always pulled them away from the site before the collision could come; and then there were the other kind of falling when neither of them wanted to stop even though the impact threatened to rob them of their senses; they let it come, embracing the feeling, breaking and shattering into million pieces, yet always emerging complete...

**28 – Forgotten**

Forgotten memories often sprung back to life, haunting them in their wake and tormenting them in their sleep, not letting go until lips locked, bruising and swelling, eager hands twined in silky hair and sought both to hurt and to comfort, and the reality retreated, giving way to carnal desires that burnt them empty inside, and nothingness was their saviour.

**29 – Dance**

Fingers danced across his chest, over his neck and into his hair, pulling on the silvery strands and making him lean his head back, exposing his pale throat and granting better access to that meandering mouth; Bakura groaned and reached up to pull that head closer, wanting to feel more, _demanding_ to feel more.

**30 – Body**

When the world failed them both, the only place they could go to was one another, and when they tore down all the walls and shields, they came together, naked and desperate to feel another person's presence, to have somebody to hold on to, to have someone who could keep the reality at bay while they slept, exhausted and spent; and it was always something more than a faceless body sharing the same bed, it was always more than a one night stand even if it had started that way.

**31 – Sacred**

Even if they were people without morals and long lost any kind of belief in gods, some things were sacred to them, some subjects were skilfully avoided, and some things never even hinted at, but the one thing they could never escape was the undeniable truth of this being only a temporary relationship that would come to a quick and, hopefully, painless end.

**32 – Farewells**

Every minute of their awareness they felt the moment of parting hovering above them like the sword of Damocles, and they knew that, when the minute of parting came, there were would be no goodbyes; one of them would just walk away, and the other would be left standing and watching him go.

**33 – World**

When they were together, the world seemed to shrink and narrow down to the other's eyes; they were mirror images scarred and distorted, torn and crumpled, and together they tried to find the missing pieces, and whenever their eyes met, their fingers twined, and their breaths mixed, some of those pieces fell back in place, creating an illusion of completion.

**34 – Formal**

There were never formalities between the two, no threading on thin ice, no walking around the subject; it was always divide and conquer, always leap before look, and dive in head first, no matter what was waiting on the other end of the deal.

**35 – Fever**

_It must be an illness,_ Bakura mused to himself, through half-lidded eyes watching Amelda move around the apartment; sometimes he felt delusional from a single touch, sometimes cold shivers racked his sweat-covered body, and sometimes he did things he had never thought of doing prior to meeting the redhead.

**36 – Laugh**

Once bitter laughter had changed to a more subtle tone as he watched the _'significant other'_ do something he found particularly amusing, and the annoyed response he got only served to entertain him more.

**37 – Lies**

"Don't lie to me," Bakura hissed, pinning the redhead against a wall, and all Amelda could do was glare down at the spirit.

**38 – Forever**

Things like _'forever'_ and _'eternity'_ were never meant for them, so they took what came their way and made the most of it while it lasted.

**39 – Overwhelmed**

Amelda lay sprawled on the bed, breathing heavily, feeling overwhelmed with the sensations Bakura invoked in him, and yet the thief did not stop, did not cease, making him want more, making him beg for more, as though planning to drive the redhead insane with the pleasure, and who knew – maybe they had already lost all sanity...

**40 – Whisper**

Silent whispers filled the night as they sat on the railing, watching the moonlit water field in front of them, waves splashing against the wooden dock and creating hollow echoes; not a word was exchanged, but silence spoke louder than words, and they knew that time was running out for the two of them.

**41 – Wait**

Amelda could wait for hours and days, and even then Bakura's arrival would catch him by surprise, the spirit suddenly appearing where nothing had been just seconds ago, a knowing smirk painted on his pale face and dark crimson eyes shining with mischief, his whole body tense with intention to play.

**42 – Talk**

They never talked about their plans and intentions, never mentioned anything concerning their future, choosing to live in the here and now.

**43 – Search**

His hands sought the other's warmth, his lips travelled along ivory skin, teasing and playing until a hand slipped in his hair and roughly pulled him up, lips colliding and bruising, tongues lashing out to battle, and all was lost in the flurry of desire as they merged together, body against body, soul against soul, for a splinter of eternity becoming one.

**44 – Hope**

Hope met all dead ends whenever it happened to stumble upon this pair, the two broken men long lost belief in trivia like "Hope is the last to die"; hoping was for idiots and weaklings, and they were neither.

**45 – Eclipse**

The minute it came, the world turned black for him, the moonlight died out, the flames lost warmth, and even his partner's insistent voice could not call him back.

**46 – Gravity**

They were both struggling to breathe when the gravity finally pulled them down from their heights of ecstasy, and neither could resist the wish to stay together like that for just a second longer, relishing in the afterglow, listening to the other's erratic heartbeat slowing down, and feeling more alive than they had ever felt before.

**47 – Highway**

Their relationship was like a mad dash down the highway during the rush hour – possibility of lethal collision equalled that of getting stuck, yet they did not hesitate even for a second, never considered stopping, fearing to lose balance in case there would be noting holding them back.

**48 – Unknown**

He did not know what this raging emotion deep inside him was that wanted him to scream and break down, and set something on fire, but he never did any of it; the other would not let him to do it, anyway.

**49 – Lock**

Amelda turned the key, lock clicking shut, and leaned against the door, Bakura on the other side, his fist colliding with the wooden barrier; it was the first time an eager touch or a teasing kiss failed to subdue the outburst of rage and the will of isolating oneself from the other.

**50 – Breathe**

And all he could do was breathe, watching the other walk away to meet his destiny; he never looked back, never chose to acknowledge the things they had shared, only walked on, feeling like something was robbing the air from his lungs with every step he took.

* * *

_(Info from wikipedia DOT org)_

_04. **Pandora's Box.** According to Greek mythology, **Pandora** opened a container jar releasing all the evils of mankind – greed, vanity, slander, envy, pining – leaving only hope inside once she had closed it again._

_22. **Free running** is a physical discipline, in which participants **(free runners)** attempt to pass all obstacles in their path in a smooth and fluid way._

_32. **Sword of Damocles** - constant threat; imminent peril. **Damocles**, according to a Greek legend, was a courtier at the court of Dionysius I. He so persistently praised the power and happiness of Dionysius that the tyrant, in order to show the precariousness of rank and power, gave a banquet and had a sword suspended above the head of **Damocles** by a single horsehair, symbolizing the precarious nature of such happiness._

* * *


End file.
